lorearchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
AVIAR
" If the sky could dream, it would have wished of the Aviar. So fulfilled was it's single dream, that it has not wanted to dream again. " BACKGROUND Fierce, independent and exceptional and patient hunters, the Aviar are a harpy-like race. They much prefer their isolation from other races, and sometimes even from their own kind. Though their range and territories may be wide, they prefer to take up residence in hard to reach places for other creatures, and will often try to blend their nests into the natural environment as much as possible. Aviar are known to be attracted to shiny things, so don’t polish your armor and weapons too much, or you may find them missing. They have functioning hands on the end of their wings which can manipulate objects, but prefer to handle materials with their powerful, articulate clawed feet. They may have humanly faces, bird, or anywhere in between. As hatchlings, they don’t often get along with many other race’s children due to their society norms, but in the off chance they do encounter another young race, they typically get along well with Aerly, and have a strange attraction to Merfolk, though it is unknown if it’s more due to friendship or them tickling their ‘that’s food’ sense. They can also get along well with Xedas young WHEN young, but these two species can compete for territory, and are age-old enemies. Also, outside of a handful of subraces, the males of this race greatly outnumber the females. '''PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES' 'Average Height:' Greatly varies depending on the subspecies of Aviar present. 'Average Weight:' ' Greatly varies depending on the subspecies of Aviar present. ''Average Outlook: '' Most Aviar seek to better their own kind and their own plans, often in line with that of the ruling body of their people. They can be a warlike race, and will viciously defend their territories and young. While only a very few of the subraces have attracted the infamy of capturing and having their way with the various males of other races (and likely killing them for fodder), most Aviar are actually male, and prefer to court their female intentions. Many males of the subspecies will also make the females lay eggs that they would not normally do; they gather the egg(s) and raise them themselves. They will regularly visit the offspring of live births, and request of the mother(s) to either let them take and raise the child, or have them both (all) come with him to his aerie. It is not uncommon for male Aviar to have quite a collection of child-bearing females, though the majority of these polyamorous situations are well balanced to keep the peace. ''OTHER INFORMATION'' ''Language(s): '' Avion, Common ''DGR: '' Most Aviar subspecies have a higher Male to female ratio born, but some are equal. ''Racial Leader(s): '' Many racial leaders. A few include the leaders of the clans: Frostwing, Furai, Dreadscreech, Erengia, Aurora, and Bloodcharred. ''Capital(s): '' Many capitals, as numerous as their clans. Most well known: Forlorn Peak, Shimmering Cliffs, Stormforge and Blizzard’s Edge. ''Famous/Infamous: '' All of their various racial leaders have led immensely legendary lives, both good and evil. ''Mount(s):' Aviar do not commonly take mounts over simply flying where they need to go. Some subraces, however, have befriended and hitch rides on “Whale Dragons” for long journeys.